Class Action
by The Cheshire Cheese
Summary: Holo-programer Nigel K. Felix's past projects come back to haunt him, when Vic Fontaine and other holograms decide to sue their creator. Voyager's doctor downloads law school into his database to represent Vic and the others in court. (Background Vic/Haley)


**A/N: My knowledge of how a trial works is limited to what I've read online, and what I've seen on "Harvey Birdman." But since this is the 24****th**** century, one can presume that a trial would not work exactly the same as one nowadays. **

**There is very little information on Vic Fontaine's creator, Felix. We never saw him onscreen, and it's never even made clear if "Felix" is his first or last name. Most of what is revealed about him in this story, I had to make up myself. **

**This story, for the most part, **_**disregards**_** the "Star Trek" relaunch novels.**

* * *

Nigel K. Felix sipped his green tea with his usual laid-back demeanor, as he scrolled through the notes for his current project. Felix (as he preferred to be called) resided in the Sindacia Colony, where his career as a custom holo-programmer continued to thrive. Felix was in his mid-forties, childless, and between marriages (he'd divorced his second wife around the time the Dominion War had been wrapping up). Short, plump and pale, he was no James T. Kirk; but ladies liked his dry sense of humor and shoulder-length brown curls. And of course, being a moderately-famous holo-programmer also worked into his favor.

Felix's life was by no means perfect, and it was no glorious adventure like the life his friend Dr. Julian Bashir seemed to lead on Deep Space Nine. But Felix had his accomplishments, and his life was plenty interesting. As one of the Federation's most highly recommended custom holo-programmers, Felix had met all kinds of interesting people in his line of work. Felix loved people, and found them endlessly fascinating. It was part of what had inspired him to take up work in holograms in the first place. Meeting interesting people, and _creating_ interesting people, was Felix's life.

The doors of his office hissed opened to admit his secretary, Effie.

"Hi Effie," Felix greeted her, in his British accent. "How's your morning?"

She shrugged, as she entered the room. "Like usual. I activated, went for a jog, caught a bit of the news."

It was quite common—a stereotype even—for holo-programmers to design pets and beautiful secretaries for themselves. Effie had been a work in progress for a few years now. She'd started as a typical sassy blonde; but as Felix added more personality subroutines, and as her personality developed on its own, she'd grown into an artsy young woman who was as empathetic as she was sarcastic. About two years previously, Felix had given Effie power over her appearance, and since then she'd been unable to stick with one hair, eye or skin color for more than a few months. It was like having a Changeling for a secretary. Currently, Effie was a tall black woman, with wavy hair ending in pale blue tips, dressed corporate-casual.

"Any new commissions come in?" Felix asked.

"No," the hologram replied, "But here's something else I think you'll want to see."

She leaned over the desk and handed him a PADD. Her tone and face implied bad news, but not of the "somebody died" sort; more like something very, very bad for business was headed his way. A new competitor maybe? An angry customer? Grimacing, Felix took the PADD and scrolled through.

_Dear Nigel K. Felix, this letter serves as the formal notice of our intent to sue…._

His secretary watched impassively as Felix's eyes moved rapidly back and forth across the screen. At the bottom of the letter was a link to an attachment. He changed his posture and squinted, as he read the attached file:

_If you are a Self-Aware Hologram created by Nigel K. Felix, and have suffered moral abuses including, but not limited to: physical injury, being reprogrammed or altered without your consent, threats to have your program erased…_Felix skimmed over the extensive list, to the punch line: _…you may be eligible for a class-action lawsuit resulting in up to five-thousand Federation credits…_

Felix breathed deeply, collapsing back into his chair with disbelief.

"I'm being sued." He let the PADD clatter onto his desk. "By my own holograms!"

He had to look away from Effie, and take it all in.

His own holograms…_why_? He'd always taken care to ensure that any sentient hologram he created would exist comfortably. He programmed them to enjoy their jobs, and got to know all of his clients to ensure that they were decent people who would treat a hologram well. He'd left it up to the owners to be responsible for their holograms, like a pet shop owner would. Was there more he was supposed to do?

Effie cleared her throat. "Er, not to rain on your already-crashed-parade. But did you happen to notice who the holograms' lawyer is?"

Felix's eyes flicked to the PADD. "Yeah, 'the Doctor.' That's that hologram-doctor from the Voyager, right? The one championing holographic-rights?"

The U.S.S. Voyager had returned a little over a year ago. Since then, the ship's holographic doctor—known only as "the Doctor"—had earned a name for himself fighting for the rights of self-aware holograms. Felix vaguely recalled reading a news article about how the Doctor had begun to practice law, and the controversy over whether someone should be considered a law-school graduate after downloading the texts' into their programming.

Felix knew that there were some horrible abuses against holograms—that was why he made sure not to go through with any project until he was certain that the client was professional and ethical. Beyond that he'd never given it much thought, assuming that his hands were clean.

Felix shrugged helplessly. "I thought I was a, a nice creator. I take precautions. Am I a nice creator Effie?"

His secretary shrugged. "You've always been good to _me_, that time your singing notwithstanding. Felix, might I suggest that you wrestle with your conscience later, and right now, focus on getting a lawyer."

"A lawyer," Felix breathed. He closed his eyes, and rubbed his forehead. "I need a lawyer, I need a _damned good_ lawyer!"A feint groan escaped his lips. "Hologram rights, the media will be on this like ugly on a Ferengi! What chance do I have against the most famous hologram in the galaxy?"

At the moment, Felix was too busy being shocked and frightened to have much room for anger, but the injustice of if all was starting to get to him. Here he was, a model citizen, who'd worked his way up to his career, and now he was being ambushed by beings who'd been set in jobs they automatically excelled at and loved. What the hell did his holograms have to be angry about? That list of abuses…how could those have even come about? Someone was surely just twisting the truth, to weasel some money from Felix or get media attention.

Effie broke her creator out of his thoughts. "I came prepared." She produced another PADD from her suit pocket. "Here's a list of potentials I've complied."

Felix took the PADD. "Bless you Effie."

Everyone on the list seemed to have exemplary credentials, but Felix needed more than a lawyer who was simply good at their job. He needed someone with an advantage. After all, this trial was already unfair, with his opponent being a celebrity, and with this case being linked to a cause that hippies and university students all across Federation space were flocking to support.

Felix's only ray of hope came when he reached the profile of Treiko Nev, an Orion female. Orion women were famous for the pheromones their bodies gave off, rendering most (heterosexual) men of any species helpless. In the profile photo, Treiko Nev looked professional and no-nonsense, modestly dressed; Felix had no delusions about her going through the trial dressed in a dancing girl's outfit. But those pheromones alone could be all the psychological advantage he needed.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this!" Vic Fontaine lamented.

The holographic lounge singer sat at a table in his own café. Next to him was his fiancé, a female hologram named Haley, who normally worked at the Jupiter Station. (There were ways for Haley and Vic to visit each other's homes, by having their programs essentially mailed through data streams.) Also at the table were Vic's old friends Julian Bashir and Ezri Dax, and a newer friend, the Doctor.

After Voyager's return to Earth, a few of the ship's former officers began to serve on Deep Space Nine, causing the two crews to gain several new connections. The two holograms had crossed paths and eventually become friends. It was the Doctor who'd introduced Vic to Haley, who shared the Doctor's creator, Lewis Zimmerman. Vic and the Doc often sang duets, when the latter was visiting Deep Space Nine.

"I'm suing Felix. I'm suing my creator!"

"Vic," the Doctor leaned over the table, "You're not sending your creator to the gallows. We're simply trying to get you and his other creations reimbursed for your abuses, and bring attention to an important social issue."

The other doctor at the table was in agreement. "That Jack-in-the-Box program was _definitely_ an abuse," Bashir's brow knitted at the memory. "We almost _lost_ you that time, Vic! Frankly, I'm ashamed I never thought to say something about it to Felix until now."

Ezri Dax shrugged, and said with mock casualness, "We did have a lot going on the last few years, with the Dominion War and all."

"Vic," the Doctor said gently, "I've said it before and I'll say it again; you don't have to go through with this. Plenty of other holograms aren't."

Vic shook his head. "I gotta. That Jack-in-the-Box almost got me killed. If Dax, Julian and the gang hadn't had my back, it'd've been lights out for good. I still can't believe Felix would do that to me." Vic rubbed his forehead fretfully. "Y'know I tried to ask him once, what he did it for. He said he just wanted to stir things up a little for the Doc…" He was referring to Bashir, a friend of Felix and a huge fan of the _Vic's Lounge_ program. "And then he changed the subject! To think, I was this close to inviting him to the wedding."

Ezri Dax, being the space station's counselor, couldn't resist the urge to provide optimistic advice. "Maybe when this whole thing blows over, you and Felix can patch things up. He _should_ be at your wedding." She looked at Haley. "Your creators are friends, aren't they?"

Haley made an unsure face. "They've…bounced ideas off each other, over the viewscreen."

The Doctor explained, "In the case of Lewis Zimmerman, 'friends' is a bit of a troublesome term."

"Say," Bashir looked between Vic and the Doctor. "If Haley and the Doctor were both created by Lewis Zimmerman, that would make you something like siblings, wouldn't it? So when Vic marries Haley, you'd be brothers in law!"

"Law," Vic sighed, brought back to the issue at hand. "You're right Doc, we _gotta_ do this. For holograms everywhere. The law's faulty, and it's gotta change." He shook his head. "My god, it's finally happened. I'm on the other side of the fence! If only old Benny could see me now."

The Doctor knew that "Benny" probably referred to Benjamin Sisko, the former captain of Deep Space Nine (still somewhere in another plane of existence with the Wormhole Prophets).

Haley cocked her head at her fiancé. "What do you mean, Vic? Did Captain Sisko accuse _you_ of some kind of abuse?"

"No, no, Doll," Vic waved his hand. "Nothing like that. It's just, you know how my club is based on an Earth lounge from the 1960s, right? Well turns out, in the 1960s, black people weren't always welcome at the same clubs as whites. Felix meant for my program to just be a fantasy, how things _should've_ been back then. But Benny found it offensive."

Ezri Dax pointed out, "Benjamin changed his mind. I remember that duet you two sang."

Bashir mused, "It's pretty ironic. Felix designs this program to leave out the most iconic movement of the '60s…and now the equal rights issue has come to its door anyway."

Vic thought out loud, "I wonder if this is how some of the black workers felt, when they had to fight for their rights against whites who they thought of as friends..."

* * *

The Federation courtroom was as spacious and bare as a transporter deck. One might almost mistaken it for an Academy lecture hall. The podium for the judge was raised only a few feet off the ground. On the ceiling blinked the holo-emitter that had been installed, allowing the courtroom to receive its holographic accusers and their attorney. At least it wasn't as intimidating as the vast, dimly-lit, Victorian courthouse Felix had seen in his anxiety dream the previous night. And the judge probably wouldn't be his Grandpa Barton in a powdered wig.

Felix and his attorney were among the first to arrive. Next to him, Treiko Nev sifted through her notes on her PADD, looking like this was just another day of work for her. Treiko dressed and carried herself as professionally as she had in that profile picture; but after Felix met with her, it became clear that the Orion had no qualms about letting her pheromones and attractive face help her out. She wore her moss-green hair in a ponytail that was just tight enough to look appropriate for the courtroom, but still loose enough to flatter her aquamarine face. Her makeup was as smoky and flattering as a professional environment would allow.

Felix remembered something Treiko had told him, a day or two ago: "The pheromones don't just help _me_ do _my_ job; they also tend to make my clients distracted enough from their nerves to give a good performance." She was right; Felix was already getting a sense of importance and power from her presence, like he was _meant_ to do this case. It was a feeling comparable to being buzzed. Felix supposed that this feeling usually served to make Orion men eager to fight each other for their women.

By the time the jury and the holograms began pouring into the courtroom, Felix's apprehension was almost gone. He did feel a pang of guilt when he saw Vic Fontaine, and a few other familiar faces; and the sight of Voyager's doctor in person also made him jump a little inside. But his confidence didn't waver until he saw the judge. At first, he just looked like a white-haired human man, in a standard black suit of a modern judge. But when the man took his seat at the podium, and glanced around the courtroom, Felix got a good look at his large black eyes. And then he could see it from the oddly serene way the judge carried himself.

"A _Betazoid_," Felix whispered to his attorney. "They sent us a Betazoid! You think they did that, just to figure when your pheromones are affecting the jury?"

Treiko sighed, as if this happened all the time. "Felix, if you're going to have a seizure over every little thing, this is going to be a very long day. Maybe a Betazoid will work in our favor; he'll be gaining empathy from you, and not the holograms."

That was a darn good point. However things played out, this was going to be an interesting trial.

* * *

Vic Fontaine's case was the first to be addressed. The holographic lounge singer offered a detailed description of the Jack-in-the-Box feature Felix had secretly installed into his program, causing vicious gangster characters to invade his lounge and remain there until Vic's organic friends found a way to outsmart them.

"If my friends had failed, what were my options? I coulda' continued singing on the streets, while those scum ran my club. Even if I wanted to surrender to them completely, how far could I run? It's not like that program's got an endless amount of space in it. It was my apartment, or the street corner outside, and that was it. What if they decided they were sick of seeing me? If I got killed in that program, Julian and the others might not've been able to bring me back! They talked about resetting the whole program, but that would mean giving me amnesia."

Julian Bashir and his engineer friend Miles O'Brien went next, describing the danger to Vic in greater detail.

Bashir locked eyes with Felix. "I understand that Felix only meant to shake the story up a bit for the players. But it seems he forgot that there was a _sentient_ hologram involved. Vic was beaten by the gangsters, and he _bled_. I'm a doctor, I can tell the difference between a patient who's really in pain, and an actor in a play or a holonovel. Vic felt every cut and bruise."

Felix kept his hands woven on the desk, doing his best to act as Treiko had advised him to; listen respectfully, but otherwise don't betray any emotion. That Betazoid judge though, he was probably sensing the steaming guilt oozing from Felix's mind.

The Doctor stepped before the courtroom. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this Jack-in-the-Box feature is not unique to the _Vic's Las Vegas Lounge_ program. I call to the stand my next witness, Professor Saabira Khalid."

Professor Khalid was a middle-aged human woman of Arab descent, wearing a green and black hijab chosen to match her Starfleet Academy uniform. Khalid gently crossed her arms on the desk, waiting for permission to speak.

"Professor Khalid," the Doctor said. "You teach stellar cartography at the Academy, correct?"

"Yes." Khalid spoke her English perfectly, with a hint of a Middle Eastern accent. "I have a close bond with all of my students. Many times, after a stressful semester, we will go as a group to the holodeck, for some songs and card games at the Desert Flower. It's a saloon in the deserts of the United States, set in the 1800s. The owner of the saloon was—is—a woman who goes by 'the Duchess.'"

Felix remembered her. A tall blonde woman in her late thirties, the Duchess had been programmed with all the enthusiasm and no-nonsense of a bartender, and the flirt and elegance of a Can-Can girl. When he'd last seen her, she'd been dressed in the long gown of a classy Old West woman, with a decorative top-hat over her blonde curls. She was a fun-loving hologram, and he was terrified of what Professor Khalid had to say about her. What had Felix done to the Duchess?

Khalid spoke on: "That Saloon program, too, included a Jack-in-the-Box."

_Oh. Yeah. _

"A band of outlaws invaded the saloon and took the Duchess hostage. As with Mr. Fontaine's situation, there was nothing any of our engineers could do to reverse the program without affecting the Duchess's memory subroutines. The students and I played along with the program, trying to outsmart the outlaws. We did beat them, but not before the Duchess was shot in the head. In the end, there was no way to bring her back except to reverse the entire program, and set her back to her first day of activation. People she'd formed friendships, and relationships with, over the years, all of that, it was just gone. She's essentially suffered irreversible amnesia." Khalid's dark eyes swept around the courtroom. "It's hard to think of this all as good fun when a real friend is involved. The only analogy I can come up with is that it's like we bought a, a dog, who we all grew to love, and then found out that she had some terrible disease that the pet-shop didn't tell us about. And that they _programmed into her_."

Felix glanced at Voyager's Doctor. The Doctor looked a bit uncomfortable with Khalid's comparison of a hologram to a dog, but said nothing.

Two other Jack-in-the-Box victims brought their cases to the courtroom. By the time it was finally Felix's turn to take the stand, his entire body felt numb.

"Your honor," Treiko addressed the judge. "My client has made it clear to every customer that their holo-programs will not be without 'surprises.' The purpose of a holonovel is entertainment, and as with a holo-vid or a roller coaster, entertainment requires an element of suspense and risk."

The Doctor looked affronted. "Objection Your Honor! The debate here—"

The old Betazoid silenced the doctor with a waving hand. "In a moment Doctor. This is the defendant's chance to speak."

Treiko turned to Felix. "Mr. Felix, you took precautions to ensure that your Jack-in-the-Box feature never threatened the very _existence_ of a sentient hologram, correct?"

Felix nodded, a bit hesitantly. "Yes, yes that's correct. In the event that Vic or the Duchess or any other hologram was 'killed' in the story, if the players failed to beat the Jack-in-the-Box, they could then choose whether to continue with the new story developments, or begin the story from the beginning. So if they failed to save Vic or the Duchess, and really wanted those characters back, they could still—"

"_Characters_?" Vic Fontaine exclaimed. "Is that how you see us Felix, how you see me?"

Felix couldn't meet Vic's eye.

Treiko spun on her heel to face the judge. "Your Honor, you are a Betazoid. Correct?"

"That is correct."

"You can sense emotions from sentient species, is that also correct?"

The judge gave her a long look. "My brain can pick up the emotional patterns of other species' brains. But it is possible for a species to have emotions that I cannot sense. I presume you were going to try to use this as an argument against the sentience of holograms?"

Treiko seemed tempted to look at the ground, but caught herself. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Well I'm afraid hologram sentience isn't the issue at hand here. What we're trying to decide is whether or not Mr. Felix is _responsible_ for the abuses that were sustained, not whether or not they were sustained in the first place."

Treiko gave a short nod. "Yes, Your Honor."

Felix glanced at the jury, and saw a sea of mixed emotions. Many of the men, and a few women, had their eyes fixed on Treiko, with expressions ranging from awe to suspicion. The pheromones were definitely reaching the jury. Others had their eyes on the holograms and their supporters.

The Jack-in-the-Box debate continued for several more agonizing minutes, before a new topic came up.

The Doctor stepped back in front of the courtroom. "I now call to the stand Miss," he hesitated, "Indigo Star."

Many in the courtroom craned their necks or leaned forward in their chairs, as the next witness trotted up to the stand. To the humans in the room, she appeared to be a cat-like creature the size of a golden retriever, with dark blue fur covered in pale turquoise spots modeled after an ocelot's. Felix remembered this hologram, and many others like her. She leapt into the witness chair with the agility of a house cat, and awkwardly positioned herself with her front paws on the podium. When she spoke, her words didn't quite match up with her mouth movements; one got the impression of a barking animal dubbed over with a young woman's soft voice.

"My name is Indigo Star, and I'm one of thirty-four such holograms on the Bostnic Colony." She blinked her large yellow eyes. "As many of you might know, the Bostnic Colony is a relatively new development, put together as a new home for former Maquis fighters and their families." The cat paused to sneeze, for no reason other than a cute quirk Felix had programmed into her. "Not surprisingly the Bostnic Colony was filled with families grieving lost loved ones, and suffering post-traumatic stress syndrome. As a charity, the Colony raised over 15,000 credits to commission holograms like me, to work at schools and daycare centers. My comrades and I act as counselors and companions for the children, and sometime-babysitters. It's the most rewarding existence a hologram could ask for, and I thank Mr. Felix for giving me the opportunity."

Indigo Star's ears dropped, and her eyes narrowed.

"But our one complaint—and it's a _big_ one—is that the children can do anything to us, unless there's a human adult around to stop them. On good days I've been dragged around the room by my tail, or had kids who were much too heavy try to get rides from me. Like I said, that's on a _good_ day. Remember that a lot of these children are suffering from trauma, and other mental issues that come with it. Some of them need anger management, and a few even boarder on sadism. Last year, a very disturbed nine-year-old set me on _fire_, before someone managed to stop him and get help. Other holograms have been stabbed or strangled—not to death obviously, but you know what I mean—these children, some of them, they can't be expected to behave properly. I wish we'd either been programmed not to experience pain…or at least had some kind of fail-safe in place to protect us from abuse."

Indigo Star was one of five custom holograms reporting abuses from their owners. A housekeeper who Felix had programmed for a retired Bolian reported being regularly slapped and emotionally belittled by her owner. And a hologram he'd programmed to watch the children of a Vulcan scientist revealed that his owner essentially used him as a punching bag, when he needed to unleash negative emotions in order to maintain his Vulcan composure in public.

When it was Trieko's turn again to speak, she made sure to let her sympathy show (at least Felix hoped it was genuine sympathy, and not an act). "These abuses are horrible, no one can deny. But are they the responsibility of the creator? Pet shops and adoption agencies are not held responsible for the abuses that owners inflict on their pets or children. Nigel Felix is not the person who should be on trial here."

"Objection." The Doctor called from his stand. "Felix didn't just _find_ orphaned holograms and place them with homes, he _created_ them. It was his responsibility to anticipate various problems and cover for them. There should have been some kind of fail-save devices installed for these holograms, to prevent physical abuse!"

"Like _what_?" Felix exclaimed. He threw a gesture at Indigo Star. "Should I've programmed the cat to emit lightning bolts from her eyes and, and strike anyone who touched her with a certain degree of pressure?"

Indigo's ears flicked. "_That_ would be an interesting ability."

The Doctor suggested, "What about making it impossible for your holograms to _feel_ that kind of pain? After all, pain in a human, or…" he looked at Indigo, "…other organic being, exists as a warning, to alert the body of physical danger. If being stabbed or set on fire doesn't threaten the hologram's life, then what reason is there for them to feel that pain?"

Felix chewed his lip. "If the holograms never felt pain—if they never reacted to any kind of mistreatment—that would send a _very_ bad message to the children. The purpose of these holograms is to teach friendship, compassion. In order to learn how to treat another person the kids need to see how their actions can hurt someone."

Indigo Star suggested, "What about simply programming me to _mimic_ being in pain, without actually feeling it? Or maybe just deactivating whenever a child committed certain violent acts against me? _That_ would get the message of consequence across."

Damn, the furball had a point.

The next accuser was a hologram of a sultry young woman, human-looking but with unnaturally intense blue eyes. Her makeup was strong and sultry, and her long black hair tumbled luxuriously over one shoulder. The suit-dress she wore was barely appropriate for the courtroom, with a plunging neckline and no undershirt.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Your name please?"

She smiled coyly, and said, "Cherry Chase."

Felix raised his eyebrows skeptically. He didn't remember designing this specific hologram, and he definitely didn't remember naming anyone "Cherry Chase." Then again, he didn't name most of the holograms, his clients did; and they could alter the holograms to change their appearance.

"Where do you work Miss Chase?"

Still smiling very inappropriately, Cherry relied, "I work aboard a Ferengi pleasure cruise. Captain Sork's ship offers _everything_ a lonely man from any species could want, from drinks to dabboo to girls." Her grin widened. "I'll bet you can all guess what _my_ job is."

The Betazoid judge eyed her curiously. "You enjoy your job?"

"_Enjoy_ it?" she turned to him with a gleeful smile. "It's my _passion_, it's my reason for existing. Every day I get to meet a new man, and hear so many exciting stories, from all over the galaxy. Even if they think they don't want me, in the end, they _always_ do. I can seduce anyone I want. For instance, I'm seducing _all_ of you, _right now_, and you don't even realize it! I ca—"

"Miss Chase," the judge sighed. "Please stay on topic."

"Sorry." She slowly shut her lips. "My point is, I almost _always_ enjoy it."

"Almost?" the judge repeated.

Cherry's smile faltered. "There's a feature on my program, where customers can adjust my personality subroutines. I can be serene and romantic, or bubbly and voracious, whatever they want. But there have been times when," She stopped to swallow and blink, now staring away from the judge and the jury. "When someone programmed me to…to _not_ want it. _At all_. And so all I could feel was this desperate, almost animalistic panic, this urge to get away…" Straightening, she explained, "It's a fetish some men have. They wouldn't do it to a real woman, but they'll do it to me, because for them it's just a fantasy."

Gasps and whispers erupted through the jury. The judge's black eyes were sailing around the courtroom. No doubt the Betazoid was taking in the shock and disgust from the jury. Felix turned in his seat, and saw an uncomfortable number of faces stuck on him, or moving his way. He quickly turned back, covering the side of his face with one hand.

Without considering whether he should speak, Felix blurted out to Cherry, "Your owner _let_ them do that to you?"

Cherry replied flatly, "Captain Sork lets his customers do whatever they want to his holograms. It's good for business."

Treiko was breathing heavily, and Felix noticed that her face seemed to be a more pale shade of turquoise. "Permission to speak Your Honor."

"Granted."

She licked her dark-green lips. "This barbarity…is _exactly_ why my client can't be blamed for not anticipating this. This kind of abuse seems to be a shock to most of us in this courtroom. How could a mere entertainer have anticipated that a client would do something as sick as—"

"Your Honor!" Felix suddenly interrupted. "Permission to forfeit this trial."

The judge blinked widely at Felix. Treiko stared at her client. Felix kept looking straight ahead at the judge, refusing the meet the eyes of the holograms or the jury.

"Repeat that please?" the judge finally said.

Felix grimaced, breathing heavily.

* * *

"_The issue was ultimately settled outside of court_…"

The news display of the trial was being routed from Deep Space Nine's com channel to an ancient television set, in Vic Fontaine's lounge.

"What the hell's wrong with me," Felix lamented over his drink. "I feel like an absolute _monster_."

"You're not a _monster_ Felix," Vic assured him. "_I_ feel like an ingrate, for jumping the bandwagon to that lawsuit, instead of just talking to you outright."

"Talk to me when? I barely gave you the time of day."

During the pause in their conversation, everyone was able to hear the report continue: "…_is recalling all of his holograms for updates, that will prevent future abuse from taking place. Felix will also be donating the credits he would have been sued for to the Alpha Quadrant's Association for Hologram Rights, to show his business's commitment to change…_"

The Doctor, who also sat with them, admitted, "I feel two-faced for putting you in this position, Vic."

"No," Felix shook his head. "If you two didn't sue me someone else would've. Or should've." Still shaking his head, he rolled his eyes upward. "I always just treated life like it was a big party. I figured all that fighting-for-justice and such was for, well, for you Starfleet folks." He turned to the other table, where Bashir, Ezri, and a few other officers from Deep Space Nine sat.

"Look," Haley sighed, rubbing Vic's arm. "We can all sit here and angst about it, or we can discuss what we should serve our organic guests at the wedding. Any ideas Felix?"

The holo-programmer glanced up at her.

"Oh Vic," Haley leaned in at her lover. "Don't tell me you forgot to tell him?"

"I guess I did." Vic smiled, for the first time all night. "You're in, Felix. We're shanghaiing you for the big day."

Haley translated, "You're invited to our wedding."

Felix stared in disbelief. "I am?"

"Sure. We figure, Dr. Zimmerman's gonna walk Haley down the aisle, there outta be someone to give the groom away too. You're the closest thing I got to family Felix. I know we don't talk much, but plenty people ain't too chummy with their relatives. I figure, if that last feud," he thumbed to the report on the TV, "doesn't make our relationship screwed-up enough to be like a dad and a son, I don't know what does!"

_Dad and son_…now _that_ was a loaded thought.

Felix laughed nervously. "You _want_ me there?"

Vic and Haley swapped a starry-eyed glance.

"We'd love to have you Felix." Haley said. "Come on, you're something like a hologram-rights hero now, for what you've done to fix all your old holograms."

Felix had never thought of it that way. He'd seen his actions as a pitiful attempt to make up for his crimes.

Finally he sputtered, "If you want me, I'll be there!"

"You'll be there, or you'll be a square!" Vic winked. "You do know what a square is, right?"

"Yeah," Felix glanced down at his portly frame. "But I usually think of myself more as a sphere."

Laughter.

"So," Vic pushed himself up from the table. "What better for a hologram and his creator to bury the hatchet than a little duet?"

"Oh no," Felix warned, "You know I'm tone deaf."

"Relax palie, I'm a good enough singer for the both of us!"

"Come on Felix," Bashir called from the other table. "Give it a go!"

Felix sighed and pushed himself up from the table. "I know Rockin' Robbin…"

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to the "Star Trek" website Ex Astris Scientia, which provided a diagram of a Federation Courtroom. I took some liberties, since the trial in this story is of a much smaller scale than anything Kirk or Picard would have gone through. I also relied, as usual, on "Memory Alpha," for a recap of the episode "Badda-Bing Badda-Bang." **

**And now, shameless promotions: If you enjoyed this story and are interested in more of the Cheshire Cheese's "Star Trek" crossovers, check out "Hybrid" and "The Bond," both of which feature characters from "Deep Space Nine," "Next Generation" and "Voyager." **

**If anyone who read "The Bond" is wondering why Seven of Nine didn't appear in this story, it's because I wanted to minimize the amount of characters I was balancing, and her presence would just be another thing in need of explaining. I wanted this to be able to stand as its own story. I figure that in this story, Seven **_**is**_** on DS9, but was working at the times when we saw Vic and the Doctor in Vic's lounge. **


End file.
